


Law and Order

by nhpw



Series: The Other Eighty-Five Percent [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/pseuds/nhpw
Summary: Jensen pushes. Misha pushes back.Or: In Which Jensen and Misha fine-tune the details of their D/s relationship.





	Law and Order

He should’ve guessed it, really, but for some reason it hits Misha square in the face a few days after their first “hands-on” scene: Jensen Ackles is a brat.

Misha’s had a brat or two in his day, but this is different because it’s  _ Jensen _ , because he has to face this man outside of what they’ve agreed will be a strictly bedroom-only kink relationship, and Jensen tends to be at his most bratty when he has all of his clothes  _ on _ .

Just thinking about how finely Jensen is walking that line makes Misha's head start to throb.

And by the terms of their agreement, Misha can’t punish Jensen for the things he does outside of their scenes, even though it’s blatantly clear to him that Jensen’s doing these things specifically to needle Misha into being harsh with him - publicly or privately, he can’t say for sure. Possibly both.

He locks himself in his trailer one afternoon while Jensen and Jared are shooting scenes that don’t require his presence, and chews over his options - literally, with the cuticle of one thumb gnawed between his front teeth.

_ Communication _ , he reminds himself.  _ It’s at the heart of all of this. He’s not doing enough of it, and it’s possible you’re not either _ . 

He wants to punish Jensen - badly. His palms itch for the sting of dishing out a spanking. But he’s not sure it’s warranted in this case. He owes it to Jensen to feel out the boundaries. Is he being pushed on purpose? Or does Misha just see it that way? Is  _ he  _ the one having trouble seeing Jensen’s actions through the eyes of a friend and a lover, rather than the eyes of a Dominant?

All good questions. All worth addressing.

He heaves a breath and fires off a text to Jensen that the younger man should come to Misha’s trailer when he’s been wrapped for lunch.

He’s pleased to see this order followed.

Jensen enters and leans in to greet Misha with a kiss, which Misha allows - but only just. Then he reaches behind Jensen to lock the door and is met with a surprise raise of eyebrows.

He quirks one of his own in return. “Color?”

It takes Jensen several tries to get words to come out of his mouth. “G-- green,” he croaks at last, and Misha gives a single, harsh nod of acknowledgement.

“Knees.”

“But I--”

“ _ Knees _ !” He repeats and pins Jensen under a fiery glare, and Jensen, after a flinch of shock, falls into position. “Good. We need to talk.”

“Listen, Mish--”

“Did we or did we not agree that inside of a scene you’ll refer to me with reverence? That you’ll be quiet and still and do only as I’ve directed you, and that you will not speak out of turn?”

“I--” there’s a falter, and Jensen’s gaze slides to the floor. “Yes Sir, we did.”

“Forget your place again, and I will take you over my knee. Is that understood?”

“Yes Sir.”

Misha nods again, although it’s more to center himself than for any other purpose - Jensen’s eyes now seem appropriately glued to the floor. “I need to know something,” he says more calmly, though he’s still standing over Jensen’s subdued form with his hands on his hips, tension clear in the line of his spine. “I feel like you’ve been needling at me more often at work since we came to our agreement. Am I imagining things, Jensen, or are you trying to get a rise out of me?”

“Um.” He waits a few beats to see if there’s more. There isn’t.

“Because if you’re being a brat in public in the interest of raising my ire so that I’ll punish you when we’re alone, we need to have a discussion about the exact terms of what’s happening between us. Public scening, as I recall, was strictly on your no-go list.” He reaches down and tilts Jensen’s chin up with his right hand, so that they’re meeting eye-to-eye. “The fact that it was just the two of us on set and you wouldn’t let me get through a single line of dialogue was embarrassing, Jensen, and if you were trying to make me angry… missing accomplished.”

“I’m sorry.” Even with his chin supported in an upward tilt, Jensen’s eyes drop, studying Misha’s open palm, and the words are barely a whisper.

“Mmmhmm. So my question is, who am I upset with? My friend Jackles, who I know from personal experience usually needs an accomplice? My boyfriend? Or… am I to assume that this is the submissive side of you, looking for attention? I’m sure, put under that light, you can understand my confusion, because  _ you asked to keep our kink in the bedroom _ . And I agreed.” When Jensen licks his lips but still doesn’t speak, Misha steps back and sits on the couch, crossing his right leg over his left knee and knitting his fingers over his middle. “Speak, or safeword. I’m angry, and Jensen this is  _ not  _ the way to get my hands on you, and I think you know that.”

“I, um.” His voice waivers, but he clears his throat like he’s trying, so Misha waits him out, all the while taking deep breaths to remind himself that he needs to have a clear head, here, to make some decisions about their relationship going forward. “I think I was wrong.”

“About?”

“I mean it’s… it’s not like…” A heavy sigh fills the space around them. “I can’t… Fuck, I don’t know.”

He looks so defeated that the anger leaves Misha like air being let out of a balloon. “Red,” he says of his own volition, because he’s pretty sure he’s made his point already anyway. “Come sit with me, Jensen.”

Jensen does so with enthusiasm, burying his face into Misha’s neck, laying in a line of tiny kisses along his jaw. “I’m so sorry, Mish. This is just all so… complicated.”

“We need to talk about it.”

“I…” Again he sighs, but it’s lighter than it was when he was in position on the floor. “When I go too long without… you know… it’s like… it’s like this itch under my skin that I can’t scratch. And I can’t help it, it just… it becomes this thing I can’t control.”

Misha nods, smiling to himself as the pieces clicked into place, and then he pulls Jensen’s head to his chest. “I have an idea.”

“Well, fuck.”

On the cusp of a full giggle, Misha says, “You’re a brat,” but there’s no heat behind the declaration; it’s simply a fact. “And that’s OK. If I’d been paying more attention from the jump, I might have suspected as much. It’s not… there are plenty of Dominants who sit up on their high horse and declare that they don’t tolerate brats, and that’s true of me to some degree, but I would much rather try to understand what’s driving the behavior. For you, it’s a lack of attention-- no, that’s not it. It’s a lack of the  _ right kind _ of attention. Hmm?” Jensen nods against his chest. Misha starts to card his fingers through Jensen’s hair as he goes on. “I also think that when you said  _ no public scening _ , you were only thinking in broad terms. You don’t want me casually asking you to drop down and suck me off in public between takes on set; you don’t want to kneel at my feet and have me hand-feed you dinner when we’re out with friends; you  _ definitely  _ don’t want Jared knowing the darker corners of your proclivities. Am I right?”

“So far, so good, Chief.”

“But that doesn’t mean you don’t sometimes need… direction. Rules. A firm hand.”

“Right.”

“So. How about we stop trying to compartmentalize this relationship? Because to be totally honest, it’s difficult for me, too.”

“I’m… going to need more details on what you mean by that,” he returns suspiciously.

“It means I’d always be your Dom. And we’d have rules, guidelines for expected behavior at all times, even in public. Nothing sexual,” he adds hastily. “But things like… if you intentionally mess me up at work, I’m going to punish you for it later. If we haven’t planned a scene but you need something from me, you let me know and we’ll make it work in a way that no one else will pick up on.”

“Such as?” He sounds intrigued, and much less defeated, so Misha smiles and relaxes as ideas flood his brain. 

“You could wear a plug,” he starts, because to be honest, Jensen being plugged for him all day, waiting for a quiet moment on set where they could fuck in someone’s trailer, was something Misha has wanted from the beginning. “Or bondage over your chest, under your wardrobe, so no one would know it was there.” Jensen whines, and when Misha forces eye contact, he delights in the wide-blown pupils. “Or we could step it up a notch…”

“I don’t think I could handle more than one notch at a time, Mish… Jesus, you’re…”

“I’m what?” He challenges, tone going suddenly serious.

Jensen sighs. “Incredible.” He leans up and captures Misha’s lips with his own, and Misha allowed the kiss to deepen this time, but only until it begins to affect him below the belt. Then he pulls back and raises his eyebrows at Jensen, pinning him with a gaze. 

“So do we have a deal? You’ll behave yourself, treat me with respect in public and private alike, or I’m free to punish you out of the public eye for things you did earlier in the day. And in turn, you’ll use your words. Tell me what you need, when you need it, instead of forcing my hand.”

“And… if I  _ need  _ a forced hand?”

Misha chuckles darkly and goes in for another kiss before saying, “I think you know already that my punishments… are… punishments. If you want a spanking, you can ask for one politely. Rest assured if that’s your angle when you’re acting out, you’ll leave our encounter unsatisfied.”

“Fair enough.”

“I’d like to begin by punishing you for your behavior over the past week. As my trailer is not soundproof, you’ll need to be quiet, and since we both know how much you like to run your mouth, I think a gag is in order. I’ll use a ball, and keep a stopwatch running so I’m sure not to damage your jaw. I’m going to take you back to the bed, put you on your hands and knees, and paddle you until you can’t sit down. What’s your color, Jensen?”

“Green. Very green.”

“I can’t wait to wipe that smirk off your face.” He stands abruptly, brain shifting into his Dominant mode, and waits only long enough for Jensen to be sure his instructions are followed before following him back to his bed.

This arrangement was about to get a lot more interesting.  


End file.
